


Photo-shoot You Through The Feels

by SoranoGabriel24



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoranoGabriel24/pseuds/SoranoGabriel24
Summary: This might be the best photo-shoot ever. And it wasn't even hers. GaVa One-shot. Fairy Tail Next generation.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Nova Dreyar/Gale Redfox
Kudos: 4





	Photo-shoot You Through The Feels

To say Nova Dreyar was pissed would be an understatement.

"Honey, that's the third time you've busted the lights today. Do you need a time-out?" Mira sweatdropped. Nova just huffed and tied her frizzed up hair for the seventh time(Static electricity sucked. Period.) She checked the guild entrance again for that back-stabbing- 

Ugh, she didn't even want to think about it. Yup, he wasn't even worth it.

"Of all the people to take up a modelling job...." Nashi sighed at her best friend whose blonde tresses frizzed up again. "Looks like a brawl is overdue, eh? Or do you want to go on a job?"

Her skin crawled as Nova gave her an eerily similar look to the She-devil. Nova smiled, "Why? I'm completely fine, aren't I?" Venetia who passed them did a double take at her and dove under nearest bench (Being an Iron dragon-slayer made her the default Lightning rod and victim.) 

"Come to think of it, what is the big deal with that? What's so wrong with Gale modelling?" Mirajane wondered out loud. 

Nova snorted, "Nothing. Like I said," she gave Nashi a stern look, "I'm completely fine."

"Well if that's the case, I'm off to get a strawberry smoothie. You want anything, Grizzly bear?" Nashi teased. Nova exhaled tiredly, "Maybe a vanilla for me...."

"I still don't get how ANYONE CAN LIKE VANILLA!"

The Lightning Slayer shrugged. 

One smoothie later and she was relatively calm. Heck, she would even go as far as to say she was doing great. Until he walked in.

Fucking Gale Redfox.

"How'd it go?" Storm paused to inquire, pushing Nashi's head away with his palm (they were mid-brawl)

Gale shrugged. "They just asked me to sit there reading a bunch of books."

"Ohhhhh. What kind?" Nashi squealed. (Bookworms.....) 

Gale shook his head morosely, "Propriety and all that...... both of you wouldn't know." he shot them both a look. (the idiots atleast had the sense to look embarrassed at the mess they'd made.... Oh, cleaning this up was going to be such a pain.....) 

Going back to the main point, she didn't know why she was so mad, which was crazy in itself. Was it because she was jealous that he'd have more popularity than her? Was it because she wanted to take that job first?

Or, a part of her screamed, maybe it's because you don't want him popular with the ladies? Maybe because YOU LIKE-

She whacked the imaginary Happy that appeared in her head away and grunted. Whatever. Point was, she was angry and it was staying that way. No confusing boys taking up her thoughts, oh no sir. 

"Hey Nov, could I get a Fizz Magnolia Special?" The devil in question seated himself on a stool near the bar. She narrowed her eyes at him.

He grinned at her. "Look at you, all frizzed up." She tugged on her hair and frowned, turning to make his drink. Gale himself wasn't that baddd a person, it was just feelings and hormones and bleh and she really shouldn't be thinking of him that way, but gah, when has her brain ever listened to her?

She slid his drink toward him and subtly checked him out. His crimson red irises and the tips of his mullet dyed black made up for quite the intimidating appearance. ("For Dad!" he'd said when she asked him. Compared to Reiki and his facial tattoo however, it wasn't that crazy. She had no place to talk, she wanted to stand out from her parents as much as possible. Both of them being S-class mages set unattainable standards from her birth.) 

He was an Archive mage, and she might dare say he was the best there was. Her dad, Guild master Laxus, regularly employed him for his paperwork and extensive client research. Which is why there was no reason for him of all people to take up a photoshoot...

Right at that second, he yawned. The audacity.

"It must be tiring being that pretty, huh," she snarkily remarked, grabbing his now empty glass and depositing it behind her.

Gale chuckled. She swivelled around to meet his gaze and he shot her a toothy grin (Did that boy have a death wish?) "Well if that's the case, Nov, you must be exhausted..." 

She blinked at him, mortified. Nashi who was sipping on her drink nearby choked on her drink (Like full on, face red, ugly choking) and slid off her chair. Storm looked visibly confused and worried. She gave Gale a thumbs-up, "Smooth, Bruh."

She was so going to kill that pesky pinkette. "Whatever. I bet he uses that on all the ladies." She shrugged it off, grabbing a couple more drinks for Quatro Cerberus (They'd set up shop here after Cana challenged Bacchus to a week long drink-off.) 

"What was the photoshoot even about?" Nashi asked. (The new privacy clause prevented them from knowing what product they were advertising, as a result of the 5 underwear modelling jobs Nov had accidentally taken. Never again.....)

"Chapstick." He deadpanned. She could relate. Magnolians had the bizarrest concepts for advertisements. (Uncle Lyon once had to strip naked for a clock commercial...)

Curiousity overrode her annoyance. (Damnit, maybe next time...) "What flavour?" She inquired, taking note of the slight smirk he showed her. Oh, Gospel of Mavis.

"Citrus," he sang, "Want to try it?" He reached into his pocket.

She slightly turned to face him. "Sure, why not?"

And before she registered him move, his lips met hers and she froze. 

Holy GOSPEL OF MAVIS GXIGGXJGXIHCI-

His fingertips ghosted her neck, drawing small circles against it. Her knees, thankfully, didn't buckle (by some miraculous force of nature) when he gently nibbled at her lip. "Oh..." her brain registered wryly, "it is Citrus- flavoured."

Gale pulled away as if to appreciate his handiwork. His mouth twitched as he took in her shocked face (Yes, pun intended) as she struggled to form words.

Nova's eyes softened as he proceeded to bashedly scratch his neck. "Yeah, I kind of, maybe, like-"

"WHOOOMAGAWDDDD!!! THAT JUST HAPPENED?!!!" Nashi squealed, effectively ruining the moment. 

Storm groaned and dragged the pinkette away by the collar of her shirt.


End file.
